


My Love Won't Fade Away

by detectivedoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Teenlock AU, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedoctor/pseuds/detectivedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach, angsty, teen!lock drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Won't Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Reminder by Mumford & Sons. Also, FuckYeahTeenLock 300 follower contest entry.

"Sherlock!" He shouted, his lover hurtling towards the ground, flying to a permanent destination. That was last week. Sat at his grave was a young, heartbroken boy; no more than 18, too young to have lost his beau. That was yesterday. For now, John Watson has decided that being lost, travelling, finding constant reminders of his love is what he wants. This is his forever.


End file.
